1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and method and a program, and particularly relates to an information processing device and method and a program wherein information can be uploaded to an information presenting region with little labor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among businesses which provide services wherein multiple users can share the same shared virtual space, there conventionally have been businesses which provide services wherein users can display images which they desire in the shared virtual space so as to be viewable by other users.
In the event of exhibiting an image in a shared virtual space provided by such a business, a user logs into the shared virtual space, and then performs predetermined operations to exhibit the image in the shared virtual space.
However, in the event that a user desires to exhibit a photograph taken with a portable device such as a cellular telephone with digital camera functions for example, in the shared virtual space, the user needs to first save the taken image in a general-purpose personal computer or the like, and then login to the shared virtual space from the personal computer to exhibit the image, which has been a problem since the procedures are so troublesome.